


The Escape

by IWasCuredAlright



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Azkaban, Character Death, Escape, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasCuredAlright/pseuds/IWasCuredAlright
Summary: Sirius has been sent to Azkaban, and he's already planning his escape.





	The Escape

James and Lily were dead, and Sirius blamed himself for it. His godson will grow up not knowing about him. Every time Sirius closed his eyes, he could see little Harry, smiling at him.   
Sirius was stuck in Azkaban while his best friend, Remus, is out there, thinking that it was him who betrayed the Potters.   
It was killing him. Sirius had to escape, or at least try to reach out to someone, but it was impossible. There were dementors surrounding the prison at all times.   
Sirius tried to keep track of the days that passed by, but the days never seemed to come to an end.   
He rarely knew whether it was day or night. It was always so dark and cold.

There was no way of trying to send a letter or any message out, so the only option Sirius had was to escape. He had to explain to Remus that it was Peter who betrayed their friends. Sirius also wanted to see Harry again and never leave his side again.   
Little Harry needed him now more than ever. Merlin knows where he's going to end up now that his parents are gone. 

Sirius was desperate for some news of his godson. He rarely slept. The times he did manage to get some sleep, horrific nightmares would flood his mind.   
Sirius decided that it was time to plot his escape. He already knew it was an impossible task, but he had to try.

He would use his animagus form as an advantage. Transforming into a black dog, Sirius tried to fit through the bars of his cell, but he was too big.  
Deciding that the only way of escape was to pass through those bars, he stopped eating most of his food until he lost several pounds.   
After weeks of eating just enough to survive, Sirius was able to get thin enough to escape.   
He transformed into his animagus form and slowly squeezed through the cell bars. 

Sirius didn't have much strength. He was severely malnourished, and couldn't run very fast.   
He was nearly out of the prison, he could hear the waves and smell the sea.  
Sirius managed to slip through the dementors and step outside the walls.   
Water. Water everywhere. He had to swim his way out. 

Sirius desperately got into the water and started to swim into the opposite direction.   
It seemed like it was hours of swimming blindly. Everything looked the same. He couldn't tell which direction he was going.   
Sirius started to panic. His legs were cramping, he was extremely tired, but he had to keep swimming. He had to do it for Harry. All of this was for little Harry. 

Panting, Sirius kept on. His body then started to slow down, he didn't have enough energy to keep going.   
Accepting his fate, Sirius relaxed his body, letting it sink.   
As he was slowly descending into the ocean floor, images of Harry, James, Remus, and Lily popped in his head.   
Ignoring the water that was filling his lungs, Sirius focused on his friends. 

Sirius was dead by the time his body reached the ocean floor.


End file.
